


[ART] Grab the Spat-ula

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fluff, Kitchen Fluff, M/M, art in the loosest sense of the word, foam art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Draco's serving more than just a fry-up this morning
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	[ART] Grab the Spat-ula

**Author's Note:**

> This foamy is for all the pinch hitters and wonderful mods of the 2019 H/D Owl Post! I cannot thank the mods enough for all their hard work, and wanted to make a little something for the incredible pinch hitters that swooped in (get it? owls?) and delivered last-minute gifts to all the drarry wixen. Thank you, and happy holidays!

"Ugh, Potter do you even own a comb?"

"What the fuck, Malfoy. You know I do. Two in fact."

"Well your hair looks like you just flew through the Whomping Willow."

"Or just had a mindblowing orgasm, maybe?"

"Don't use our dalliances as an excuse for poor hygiene."

"Ok, fine, I'll cast a charm to it. What are you cooking Malfoy?"

"What does it look like? A fry-up."

"Smells more like a burn-up."

"Fuck you asshat."

"Asshat?"

"Yes, on top of your scarhead is an ass hat."

"You're a proper prick you know that? Now give your husband a kiss, before he wears your ass as a hat."


End file.
